


4m x 4m of their laughter echoing

by nobodysfavorite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Roommates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysfavorite/pseuds/nobodysfavorite
Summary: Kuroo adalah mimpi-mimpi Kenma.Kenma adalah segalanya bagi Kuroo.Namun rasa mereka terhalang jarak 2 meter di antara tempat tidur yang terpisah dua, rindu mereka terkungkung di ruangan 4m x 4m milik bersama.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	4m x 4m of their laughter echoing

**Author's Note:**

> Click the link in between chapters for the best reading experience. 😊

— Kenma

Kenma udah lama banget tinggal bareng Kuroo, sampe udah paham kebiasaan temen sekamarnya itu. Jogging pagi setiap hari, cuma absen klo dia hangover abis tipsi-tipsi sama temen-temennya. Kuroo gak pernah mau makan kecuali klo ada Kenma, dan Kenma mesti tiap hari pulang cepet untuk mastiin Kuroo makan teratur.

Semua tentang Kuroo Kenma tau, termasuk jadwal "main"-nya. Setiap tanggal 17 setiap bulan. Baik itu cewek atau cowok, semuanya pasti berambut pirang. Biasanya klo udah gitu Kenma ngungsi ke kosan Lev atau Shouyou. Sambil nahan-nahan dikit lah diomelin karena mereka heran kok mau-maunya Kenma sekamar sama Kuroo yang gapunya malu. Kenma sih cuma diem aja, biasanya sambil pura-pura fokus mainin PSP-nya, walaupun sebenernya gabisa.

Karena tanggal 17 itu juga jadi jadwal "patah hati" bulanan Kenma.

Tiga tahun mendem rasa ke Kuroo sampe Kenma heran sendiri kok ya bisa sampe sekuat itu. Tiap hari dia ngaca, mandang muka sendiri, ngomong dalam hati, _emang cuma temen, Kenma. Lo ngarep apa?_ Dulu masih sering kepikiran apa jangan-jangan Kuroo suka sama Kenma, karena Kuroo manja banget sama dia. Tapi setelah tahun kedua, Kenma capek nunggu.

Kalau dibilang platonis ya nggak juga, buktinya masih sakit. Pasrah mungkin ya? Bisa deket Kuroo tiap hari udah cukup buat Kenma.

Setiap pagi tanggal 18-nya, Kenma bakal balik ke kamar mereka. Setiap kali itu juga, Kenma punya ritual; jongkok di pinggir tempat tidur Kuroo, mandangin Kuroo yang lagi tidur.

Tiga menit aja, abis itu Kenma ambil bantal dia yang super gede, nimpuk pala Kuroo sampe dia bangun.

"Kenma?" suara Kuroo serak.

Terus Kenma jawab, "Siapa lagi, Nyet?"

Selalu sama. Setiap bulan. Entah sampai kapan.

* * *

— Kuroo

Kuroo nggak pernah ngerasa butuh ambisius dalam hidup. Semua hal menurut dia ya udah ada itung-itungannya. Lo usaha ya dapet, males ya lepas. Kuroo juga ga pernah bimbang. A ya A, B ya B. Area abu-abu gak ada gunanya menurut dia.

Sampai Kuroo ketemu Kenma.

Kenma adalah semuanya buat Kuroo. Tiga tahun pertemanan mereka gak lantas buat rasa ini jadi biasa aja. Kuroo jatuh cinta, bahkan sejak pertama kali manusia rambut pirang aneh itu menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya.

Tapi ya emang gabisa. Kenma adalah semuanya buat Kuroo, tapi Kuroo adalah segala hal yang harus dijauhi Kenma.

Mestinya Kuroo pergi dari lama. Tapi karena emang dia bejat dan egois, dia nikmatin aja itu area abu-abu. Sok-sokan pake topeng sahabat padahal hampir tiap malem mimpiin sahabatnya itu. _R-rated_ , jelas. 

Iris kuping Kuroo klo ada orang di luar sana yang pengen Kenma lebih dari dia.

Kaya sekarang ini, bahkan setelah sesi "ngecas bulanannya", mata Kuroo gabisa lepas mandangin Kenma. Helai rambut pirang Kenma yang dikuncir berantakan di tengkuk, jari ramping Kenma yang sekarang lagi sibuk beresin majalah-majalah di meja, kulit pucat Kenma yang sesekali kelihatan klo sweaternya keangkat tiap dia nunduk atau dia ngambil sesuatu...

Heck, bahkan puluhan orang berambut pirang yang sengaja Kuroo cari sebagai pelampiasan tetep gabisa bikin dia berhenti _mau_ Kenma.

"Nyet, gue tau lo pasti gak makan tadi malem. Mau sarapan apa sekarang?" tanya Kenma.

Tapi ini Kenma. Kenma-nya yang selalu ada di jangkauan, yang merhatiin dia terus-terusan. Segala hal yang Kuroo inginkan tapi ga bakal bisa dia dapetin sampe mati. Kenma _sahabatnya_.

"I love you so much it hurts, Ken," jawab Kuroo. Dalam hati ia memaki. Kalimat itu terucap dengan terlalu banyak perasaan.

"Iya iya gue paham, bubur ayam Mang Caur gapake kacang plus sate puyuh tiga kan? Yaudah gue beli dulu ya. Lo cepetan mandi sana. And please... GANTI ITU SEPREI!"

Kenma sahabatnya, yang dengan status itu Kuroo terpaksa harus merasa cukup. Karena Kuroo gak akan sanggup kehilangan Kenma. Kalau ada satu hal yang menurut Kuroo lebih haram selain mukul perempuan, itu adalah mengacaukan apapun ini yang dia punya sama Kenma.

"It does fucking hurt, Ken," bisik Kuroo pelan saat sahabatnya pergi menghilang ke balik pintu.

Demi Kenma, persetan dengan semua prinsip. Kuroo rela make topeng seumur hidup kalau itu bisa buat Kenma tetap ada di sisinya.

He can't risk this. He can't risk 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

* * *

_[listen to[this](https://open.spotify.com/track/0yJiZz7HhBuiR0JnOZohqS?si=gsxyOUM1QMGnZ-AN1t9v7A)]_

— Kenma

Tiga tahun tinggal bareng Kuroo bikin Kenma paham klo Kuroo itu beneran manja banget. Gak cuma sama Kenma, tapi sama temen-temennya dia yang lain juga.

Kaya sekarang ini, setelah mereka sarapan, mereka rebahan di karpet tengah. Awalnya Kenma cuma duduk aja, terus tangan Kuroo narik tangan Kenma, nyuruh Kenma tiduran di perutnya.

"Sini, gue mau mainin rambut lo, Ken." 

Kenma ya cuma bisa nurut aja. Lah orang dia juga mau.

Lama banget mereka cuma rebahan. Jari Kuroo yang dari tadi nyusurin rambut keemasan Kenma tiba-tiba berhenti. Suara musik sayup-sayup kedengeran dari handphone Kuroo. Ternyata dia nyetel musik. Playlist Kenma sih pasti, kedengeran dari lagunya.

Nyaman banget rasanya.

Sampe ketika lagunya Rosalyn keputer, Kenma cuma bisa merem pura-pura tidur. Sekalian nahan air mata juga.

**"𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰."**

Kuroo udah sedekat ini, Kenma udah bertahan sampai selama ini, tapi sakitnya masih aja sehebat ini.

* * *

_[Satu bulan kemudian, 16 Oktober]_

_[listen to[this](https://t.co/lTjlGfvKue)]_

— Kuroo

Kuroo sibuk ngecek jam di handphone-nya dari tadi. Mestinya pesenan dia udah ada dari tadi, tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang nggak dateng-dateng. 

Dia chat Kenma, nanyain, _pulang jam berapa?_

_Bentar lagi, nungguin Lev dulu ini. Lagian kenapa lo gak ikut sih?_ tanya Kenma.

Kuroo diem. Gak mungkin dia bales, _gu_ _e gak pengen ngeliat lo bahagia dikelilingin temen-temen di hari ultah lo. Gue cuma pengen ekspresi itu buat gue aja, makanya tiap tahun gue rela nungguin lo balik so we can have our little moment, only the two of us._

Gila aja.

Telepon Kuroo bunyi, nandain pesenan dia udah dateng. Lima menit kemudian, dia balik ke kamar dengan bawa kotak berbungkus plastik. Wangi lezat menyebar ke seluruh kamar. Apple pie kesukaan Kenma.

Yak, sekarang tinggal bintang utamanya.

Setelah nunggu sekitar 20 menit, Kenma ngabarin klo dia udah deket. Langsung aja tuh Kuroo matiin lampu, diri deket pintu.

"I'm home—"

"Happy birthday, Ken!"

Kuroo langsung meluk Kenma. Kenma kaget, jelas. Tapi perlahan langsung meluk Kuroo balik.

"Thanks, Nyet," ujar Kenma pelan.

Butuh segenap tekad dan kekuatan sampai akhirnya Kuroo bisa ngelepasin pelukannya. Dia langsung narik Kenma duduk di karpet tengah. Ngebuka bungkusan apple pie. Kan, mata Kenma langsung melebar senang.

Akhirnya mereka makan apple pie sambil ngobrol, nyender di tempat tidur Kuroo. Mereka asyik nginget-nginget waktu pertama kali Kenma dateng ke kamar Kuroo. Kenma takut banget, soalnya Kuroo perawakannya kaya preman pasar, eh ternyata nyebelin dan manja betul. Kamar itu dipenuhi celoteh nyaring dan suara tawa mereka.

"Kuroo, gue ngantuk. Bangunin nanti ya setengah jam lagi, gue belom gosok gigi," kata Kenma sambil nyenderin palanya ke tempat tidur Kuroo. Beneran tidur dong dia gak lama abis itu.

Kuroo ngeliatin Kenma yang lagi tidur. Berusaha ngerekam pemandangan yang terlalu indah ini dalam ingatan.

**𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦.**

Kuroo ngeliatin Kenma-nya. Dia ngulurin tangan, nyentuh wajah Kenma, menghalau rambutnya yang berantakan di sekitar dahi. Napas Kenma teratur. Tentram dan nyaman.

**𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨,**

Pandangan Kuroo lekat mandangin Kenma-nya. Leher Kenma yang pucat dan jenjang, terpampang jelas. Bibir Kenma yang pink, dikelilingin remah-remah pie, terbuka sedikit.

Kuroo sama sekali bukan anak baik-baik. Setiap kesalahan dan kebejatan dia lakuin dengan kesadaran penuh. Kalau karma itu ada, Kuroo percaya aja klo dia emang berhak atas banyak sekali hukuman di dunia.

Tapi ya gak gini juga caranya. Nggak dengan cara disiksa mati-matian oleh perasaannya ke Kenma.

**_Sil_ 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨,**

Kuroo nggak pernah berdoa. Buat apa?

Tapi sekarang, tanpa sadar dia merapalkan sendiri permohonan supaya Kenma tetap lelap dalam tidurnya. Entah kepada siapa.

"Please don't wake up, Ken," bisiknya, seraya mengecup bibir Kenma.

Manis.

Kuroo memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat rasa Kenma. Mematri dalam ingatan bahwa mereka pernah sedekat ini. Air matanya nyaris keluar, paham bahwa ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia pernah sebahagia ini.

Kuroo menarik kepalanya, dan melihat bola mata berwarna cokelat terang. Terbuka lebar, sampai-sampai Kuroo bisa ngeliat pantulan wajahnya di situ.

Sebelum Kuroo bisa mencerna keadaan, dia ngerasa ada tangan meraba tengkuknya, narik dia mendekat ke arah Kenma. Kenma-nya.

**𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘸.**

Kuroo bingung sekarang dia ada di surga atau di neraka.

* * *

_[listen to[this](https://t.co/sKP7ujTYYC)]_

— Kenma

Kenma mengernyit, menghalau sinar matahari yang bikin dia silau pake tangan. Awalnya dia masih disorientasi, lalu ingatan-ingatan mulai muncul di kepalanya.

𝘊𝘪𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘩𝘢𝘯, 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘩 𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘩𝘪 𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘳 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘯 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰...

Seakan jadi pengingat, tangan Kuroo yang besar tersampir di pinggang Kenma, meluk dia erat dari belakang. Dia balik badan, liat Kuroo yang masih tidur. Kuroo-nya. 

Tiga tahun Kenma mendem perasaan ke Kuroo. Sekarang dia dipeluk sama objek segala mimpinya dan rasanya... _surreal_.

Lama banget Kenma mandangin Kuroo. Kenma masih ngerasa ini mimpi, takut pas dia gerak tiba-tiba ilang aja gitu semua ini. Sampai dia ngeliat mata Kuroo perlahan kebuka.

"Kenma?" tanya Kuroo.

"Siapa lagi, Nyet," jawab Kenma pelan.

Rasanya kaya euforia.

Suara handphone Kenma memenuhi ruangan. Dia ambil hapenya. Ada reminder: "17, jadwal mainnya Kuroo" dan chat dari Lev: _Ken, lo mau nginep di tempat gue atau Hinata malem ini?_

Kenma senyum lebar, bales chatnya Lev. _Gue gak bakal ngerepotin kalian lagi mulai malem ini, Lev._

Kenma seneng banget, sampai akhirnya dia tidur lagi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, meringkuk di samping Kuroo. Tanpa Kenma sadar, Kuroo di sampingnya terjaga, telentang mandangin langit-langit kamar.

Nggak ada senyum di wajah Kuroo.

Kenma inget mimpi dia indah banget. Tapi samar-samar dia ngerasa Kuroo nyium kepala dia, sambil bilang maaf. Kenma bingung, pengen tanya, kenapa minta maaf?

Lalu Kenma bangun, dan Kuroo udah nggak ada.

Kenma langsung ngechat Kuroo, _Kuroo di mana?_

_Gue ada urusan, Ken_ , balas Kuroo.

_Oh okay. Gue tunggu di rumah ya._

Kenma ngelihat kalender. Tanggal 17 pertama Kuroo jadi milik Kenma. Dia senyum lebar, menghela napas lega. Ternyata begini ya rasanya perasaan yang berbalas.

Malemnya, Kenma lagi asyik main PSP walaupun matanya terus-terusan ngeliat pintu. Iya, dia nungguin Kuroo. 

Lalu dia denger suara Kuroo di luar. Dia udah siap-siap nyambut, tapi berhenti. Ada suara lain. Kuroo sama siapa?

Pintu terbuka, dan dia liat Kuroo sama laki-laki berambut pirang entah itu siapa, bergelayut di samping Kuroo. Kuroo-𝘯𝘺𝘢. 

Kuroo ngeliat kamar dan tampak kaget ngelihat Kenma. Kenma nyaris bersumpah dia sekilas liat Kuroo tampak malu sebelum balik ke ekspresi dia yang biasa.

"Eh kok lo di sini, Ken? Gak ke tempat Lev?" tanya Kuroo tanpa dosa. Seakan gak ada apa-apa.

Atau emang jangan-jangan nggak pernah ada apa-apa? Dan selama 24 jam ini cuma Kenma yang bego, heboh sendiri, seneng sendiri?

**𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵.**

Kenma jalan ke arah mereka, ngedorong laki-laki berambut pirang itu keluar kamar, lalu nutup pintu. Teriakan protes kedengeran jelas dari luar, tapi Kenma gak peduli.

"Nyet, mau lo tu apa sih sebenernya?"

"Maksud lo apa, Ken?" tanya Kuroo. Tidak ada amarah di suara Kuroo. Hanya... bersalah. "Gue... Gue minta maaf, okay? Yang tadi malem itu... kesalahan, Ken."

"Persetan," sergah Kenma.

Kuroo kaget, bertahun-tahun kenal Kenma, Kenma gak pernah semarah ini.

"Tatap mata gue dan bilang klo itu kesalahan, Kuroo. Tatap mata gue dan bilang di antara kita beneran gak ada apa-apa."

Kenma menatap laki-laki di depannya. Amarah dan kesal mewarnai wajah Kuroo, namun perlahan topeng Kuroo kebuka. Semua rasa Kuroo ada di situ, terbaca jelas oleh Kenma.

Fuck, Kuroo loves him 𝘵𝘰𝘰. Tapi kenapa dia begini?

Kuroo narik Kenma dalam pelukan. "Gue gak bisa, Ken," ucap Kuroo lirih. "Gue... gue terlalu ancur buat lo, Ken. Gue gak sanggup ngancurin apapun ini yang kita punya. Kalau kita ngelangkah lebih jauh dari ini, I must fuck that up too, so I can't risk this. I just can't lose you."

Kuroo, objek segala mimpi-mimpinya. Kuroo, Kuroo-nya yang dia cinta banget dan juga cinta sama Kenma... ternyata pengecut.

Tiba-tiba Kenma ngerasa lelah luar biasa.

**𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘨.**

Kenma ngelepas pelukan Kuroo. Heck, dia bahkan udah nggak bisa ngeliat wajah Kuroo. Baru kali ini, selama dia hidup, dia ngerasa secapek ini.

"Kuroo, gue capek banget."

So Kenma left, watching those three years of his wasted love went down the drain.

**𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴.**

**𝘈𝘯 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘦...**

**𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵.**

**𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸.**

* * *

Kuroo mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ingin mengejar Kenma tapi kakinya berasa dirantai. Dirantai oleh kekecewaan dan putus asa. Ditahan oleh suara dalam kepalanya yang neriakin dia bahwa emang Kenma seharusnya pergi ninggalin Kuroo sejak lama.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Kuroo yang kalah, dan Kenma yang sudah lelah.

Begitu terus, hingga malam-malam selanjutnya.

* * *

_[listen to[this](https://t.co/CdxnHdm19a)]_

— Kuroo

Udah satu bulan sejak Kenma pergi, dan Kuroo kaya mayat hidup.

Kuroo udah terbiasa hidup bareng Kenma. Setiap Kuroo bangun tidur, dia pasti reflek langsung manggil Kenma. Saat hari pertama Kenma pergi, dia bangun tidur dan manggil Kenma tapi gak ada jawaban...

It hurt like hell.

Makanya sejak itu Kuroo gak pernah balik ke kamarnya kecuali dalam keadaan mabuk. Besoknya kalau udah sober dia pasti langsung pergi lagi. Alam sadarnya gak bisa tahan dengan kamar yang tanpa Kenma.

Temennya, Bokuto, prihatin sama keadaan Kuroo. Malam itu Kuroo mabuk parah, sampai dia gak bisa pulang sendiri dan dianter Bokuto. Bokuto antar Kuroo ke kamar dan langsung naro Kuroo di tempat tidur (setengah dibanting soalnya Kuroo berat banget). Pas mau balik, dia denger Kuroo ngerintih, kaya orang kesakitan.

"Kenma..."

Besoknya, Bokuto nemuin Kuroo. Ngomong langsung.

"Bro, lo kenapa sih nyiksa diri sendiri?"

Kuroo mendelik, natap Bokuto. Jengah.

"Lo gak bakal ngerti."

Bokuto geregetan.

"Bullshit. Udah jelas banget lo juga sayang sama Kenma. Kenapa lo bikin rumit sih?!"

"JUSTRU KARENA GUE SAYANG KENMA, OKAY!?" teriak Kuroo. Napasnya sakit. "Dia _segalanya_ buat gue, Bo. Gue gak bisa bayangin Kenma ancur gara-gara gue. Gue gak bakal sanggup nanti saat kita lebih dari ini dan gue nyakitin Kenma... Nggak bisa, Bo. Tuhan boleh ngehukum gue sesakit-sakitnya tapi gue gak bisa ngebiarin Tuhan nyakitin Kenma lewat gue."

Mata Kuroo udah berkaca-kaca. Ngeliat ekspresi Kuroo... Bokuto ngerasa hatinya terpilin. It's painful to see him like this.

"Lo goblok banget," ujar Bokuto.

"Percuma gue ngomong sama lo," sergah Kuroo emosi.

Dia langsung berdiri, pergi dari situ. Bokuto manggil dia, lalu ngucapin kata-kata yang bikin dia diem di tempat. Tapi tetep aja Kuroo geleng-gelengin kepalanya seakan menghalau ucapan Bokuto. Dia melangkah pergi, memilih sakit sendiri.

Kuroo masuk kamar, lesu. Dia menghampiri tempat tidur Kenma. Ngambil PSP Kenma, lalu mandangin barang kesukaan sahabatnya itu.

**𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘩𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.**

Kuroo lalu keinget waktu awal-awal Kenma jadi temen sekamarnya.

_Waktu sesi tipsi-tipsi, Kuroo terlibat perkelahian kecil, tapi lumayan ninggalin luka banyak di wajah dan tangannya._

_Saat dia bangun tidur, dia baru sadar luka-lukanya udah di perban. Sama siapa? Masa Kenma? Kenma baru tiga mingguan jadi temen sekamar Kuroo, dan interaksi mereka beneran sebatas saling sapa. Kuroo sibuk sama temen-temennya, dan Kenma sibuk main game siang malem. Terang lah dia heran. Ngapain Kenma ngurusin dia?_

_Trus Kenma dateng, bawa bungkusan dari luar. Kuroo natep Kenma, dan mata cokelat terangnya Kenma terlihat khawatir banget._

_"Kuroo, lo gapapa? Ini gue bawain bubur."_

**𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴?**

_Kenma lalu ngehampirin Kuroo. Dengan hati-hati nyentuh perbannya Kuroo, sambil sesekali nyentuh sekitar lukanya, ngecek jangan-jangan ada luka lain. Sentuhan Kenma lembut dan dingin, nyaman banget di kulit Kuroo._

**𝘗𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴?**

_"Kalau ada apa-apa ngomong ama gue ya, Kuroo," kata Kenma sambil tersenyum._

_Kenma gak nanyain Kuroo abis ngapain. Kenma gak mencerca Kuroo dengan pertanyaan apapun. Kenma bahkan gak jijik liat memarnya, seakan dia biasa liat itu tiap hari._

_Kenma cuma bilang dia ada buat Kuroo._

_Pagi itu, Kuroo terjun bebas ke lubang tanpa dasar. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya._

Sekarang, tiga tahun kemudian, Kuroo tersungkur, kebanting di dasar lubang. Gak bisa kemana-mana, karena di mana-mana ada Kenma.

Ada Kenma yang sekarang lagi ngeringkuk di tempat tidur selimutan main game. Ada Kenma yang selalu mengernyit tiap ngeliat Kuroo ngaduk buburnya.

**𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸...**

Ada Kenma yang selalu nyengir jahil tiap Kuroo gelagapan pas bangun karena ditimpuk bantal. Ada Kenma yang nunggu Kuroo setiap malem, tanpa babibu langsung nyuruh Kuroo makan karena dia tau pasti Kuroo gak sempet.

**𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶.**

"𝘓𝘰 𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘬 𝘮𝘢𝘶 𝘯𝘺𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢, 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘪 𝘭𝘰 𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯? 𝘓𝘰 𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘬 𝘮𝘢𝘶 𝘬𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢, 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘢𝘥𝘢 𝘥𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰?"

Ucapan Bokuto tadi menggema di rongga kepala Kuroo. Suaranya bersahut-sahutan, menggedor-gedor kesadarannya.

**𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦**

**𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰**

_Kenma adalah segalanya buat Kuroo._

Tanpa sadar Kuroo udah lari. Lari sekencang mungkin, seakan-akan dikejar mati. Dia berlari... Ngejar Kenma-nya.

* * *

_[listen to[this](https://t.co/ajo8BcNK1V)]_

— Kenma

Kenma lagi rebahan di kamar Lev, yang udah berbaik hati banget minjemin tempat, baju, sampai PSP-nya. Barang-barang Kenma masih di kamar dia yang dulu, dan entah sampai kapan di sana karena Kenma males banget ngambil. Kenma gak mau ketemu Kuroo.

Dia menghela napas. Satu bulan udah berlalu dan rasanya masih sakit aja. Di pikirannya keputer ingatan waktu dia ninggalin Kuroo, lari ke tempat Lev.

_"Ken? Ada apa? Lo kenapa?"_

_Lev pasti nyadar ada yang gak beres. Entah dari ekspresinya atau badannya yang basah karena kehujanan.Kenma menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya biru._

_"Lev, izinin gue tinggal di sini ya. Gue gak tau sampai kapan, tapi gue bakal nyari tempat baru secepatnya."_

_Kenma kaget sama suaranya sendiri yang lancar keluar gitu aja.Dia bahkan gak nangis. Kering. Mungkin terlalu capek. Tapi justru itu yang lebih sakit._

_Lev ngeliatin Kenma, raut khawatir keliatan jelas dari tampangnya. Dia penasaran, jelas, tapi gak nanya apa-apa. Baguslah, pikir Kenma._

_"Yok sini masuk, Ken. Anggep aja rumah sendiri, okay?Lo gak usah buru-buru nyari tempat lain ya? Tinggal aja sama gue selama lo mau."_

_"Thanks banget, Lev."_

Sejak saat itu Kenma tinggal di tempat Lev. Ngerjain kerjaannya dari sana, bantu-bantu ngerjain pekerjaan rumah, dan bahkan nawarin ikutan bayar sewa, yang jelas ditolak ama Lev mentah-mentah

Sebenernya Kenma berasa gak enak banget, tapi dia butuh tinggal bareng orang lain, biar gak keinget Kuroo mulu. Bosen ngerasain sakit.

Yang lebih sakit sebenernya adalah kenyataan bahwa Kuroo sayang sama Kenma, tapi mungkin gak sesayang itu untuk berani ngatasin ketakutannya.

Shit, Kenma pengen nangis biar lega. Tapi anehnya, mau dicoba berapa kalipun, mau dipancing pakai apapun, dia tetep gak bisa nangis.

Kenma cuma bisa ngerasain sesek di dadanya dan itu gak ngenakin banget.

Tapi hidup mesti jalan kan?

Hidup gak kaya sinetron yang ngasih jatah waktu buat sedih-sedih. Makanya Kenma berusaha nyibukkin diri, biar lupa beneran. Walaupun sialnya, Kenma tau, aslinya dia juga gak siap ngelupain Kuroo.

**𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺.**

Malem itu, Kenma sibuk ngerjain kerjaannya di depan laptop cadangan Lev. Dia ambil jatah kerjaan lebih banyak dari biasanya biar sibuk. Pas lagi fokus, tiba-tiba dia denger ribut-ribut di luar. Ada apa sih?

Kenma buka pintu, dan jantungnya berasa jatoh ke lantai.

Ada Kuroo.

"Masuk, Ken, biar cecunguk ini gue yang urus," perintah Lev gusar.

"KEN! Please! Gue butuh ngomong sama lo. Maafin gue Ken," pinta Kuroo putus asa.

Liat itu rambut! Kenma tau betapa berantakannya rambut Kuroo dan dia agak takjub ternyata sekarang bisa lebih berantakan lagi. Kuroo juga kurus banget. Pipinya tirus, dan ada bayangan hitam di bawah matanya. Ini orang gak pernah makan apa? Kenma udah siap marahin Kuroo yang gak pernah makan padahal dia punya maag—

Terus dia diem, berasa kesetrum.

Kenma ternyata masih peduli Kuroo.

**𝘐𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦, 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.**

Kepanikan merayap di sekujur tubuh Kenma. Duh, terus sekarang gimana? Kenma berasa kalah. Tapi Kuroo keliatan menderita banget.

_Tapi lo juga menderita_ , _Ken_ , pikirnya.

"Gue capek banget Kuroo," ujarnya pelan.

"Please, sebentar aja, Ken. Atau gue bakal tinggal di sini semaleman sampe lo mau ngomong sama gue," sergahnya tajam. Mata Kuroo penuh tekad.

Kenma menghela napas. Dia baru inget, Kuroo emang keras kepala.

"Lev, I've got this," kata Kenma, pasrah.

"Lo yakin, Ken?" tanya Lev, sangsi.

Kenma ngangguk.

"Gue di kamar ya, Ken. Klo ada apa-apa please panggil gue."

"Iya. Thanks, Lev."

Lalu Kenma keluar kamar ke arah ruang tengah, diikuti Kuroo. Kenma duduk di kursi makan, lalu Kuroo duduk di hadapannya.

"Ken, gue minta—"

"Kuroo, gue mau ngomong dulu."

Kuroo terdiam. Suara Kenma dingin banget.

"Gue udah sayang sama lo 3 tahun, Kuroo. Setiap hari gue nahan perasaan karena ya gue pikir gue gak akan punya kesempatan. Setiap bulan lo bawa temen main lo itu gue cuma bisa nahan cemburu, makan hati."

Kuroo udah siap motong, tapi Kenma langsung lanjutin omongannya.

"Dengerin gue dulu. Lo tau apa yang lebih sakit, Nyet?"

Mata Kenma panas. Fuck, dari sekian banyak waktu dia pengen nangis, kenapa mesti sekarang sih?

"You said you can't lose me, but you let me go. You didn't even chase me back. Gue bahkan ragu lo beneran sayang sama gue."

Kenma nunduk. Tetes air mata pertama Kenma jatuh. Kedua, ketiga, sampai akhirnya ngalir terus di pipi.

Kenma akhirnya beraniin diri natap Kuroo, lalu kaget.

Kenma yang lebih sakit di sini. Kenma yang lebih berhak marah. Tapi kenapa Kuroo yang terlihat lebih menderita?

"Kenma..."

Suara Kuroo menghentak kesadaran Kenma. Kenapa suara Kuroo sesedih itu?

"Gue gak tau mesti mulai dari mana selain maki-maki diri gue sendiri. Gue sayang banget sama lo, Ken. Gue terlalu sayang sama lo dan gue pikir gue gak akan berhak dapetin lo. Lo segalanya buat gue, Ken. Makanya gue gak sanggup kehilangan lo dan terus-terusan make topeng. But of course, I... I messed it up too. Gue seharusnya adalah orang terakhir yang bisa nyakitin lo tapi ternyata gue tetep aja buat lo sakit."

Air mata Kenma gak bisa berhenti.

"Gue mati-matian bilang sama diri sendiri bahwa emang ini yang terbaik karena gue gak pantes buat lo. Tapi..."

Tangan Kuroo terulur, megang tangan Kenma di atas meja. Hati-hati banget, seakan tangan Kenma barang pecah belah.

"Gue gak bisa, Ken. Gue gila banget satu bulan ini gak ada lo. Sekarang gue gak bisa apa-apa selain jadi egois dan minta lo untuk tetep bareng gue. Fuck, I would kneel if I had to. I just can't imagine my day without you smack my head with your super huge pillow."

Kuroo senyum, tapi matanya... penuh kesakitan dan kerinduan. Perasaan yang selama ini juga Kenma rasain selama gak bareng Kuroo.

Kenma bisa apa?

"We're both fucked up without each other, aren't we?" bisik Kenma pelan.

**𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘦𝘥.**

Kenma berdiri, nyamperin Kuroo di seberang meja. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan di atas bahu Kuroo, narik Kuroo ke pelukannya. Air mata Kuroo ngebasahin baju Kenma.

Mereka saling pelukan, untuk waktu yang lama.

**𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵**

**𝘗𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵**

**𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰?**

* * *

_[listen to[this](https://t.co/2BWEf6ycAA)]_

— Kuroo & Kenma

Kenma geleng-geleng kepala liat keadaan kamar. Beneran seberantakan 𝘪𝘵𝘶. Kaleng-kaleng minuman numpuk di sisi kanan, sedangkan tumpukan cup mie instan bergeletakan di karpet tengah.

Kuroo? Dia cuma nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"You're helpless without me, you know?" gerutu Kenma.

Kuroo malah ngangguk kenceng, tampangnya polos. "I am. Gue bahkan bingung kok dulu bisa survive sebelum ketemu lo, Ken."

Kenma cuma bengong. Kok ya bisa-bisanya ni bocah ngegombal dengan tampang datar begitu? Bahaya!

Kenma berdehem, berusaha nutupin rasa malu (dan senengnya).

"Yauda gue gamau tau ya, Nyet. Pokoknya kita mesti beresin ini dulu. Lo ambilin deh itu cup mie instan. Heran gue lo makan mie sebanyak itu apa nggak usus buntu? Gue yakin lo gak—"

Kuroo mengecup tengkuk Kenma. Kenma membeku.

"Kok diem? Lanjutin dong marah-marahnya," kata Kuroo sambil lalu. 

"Kuroo sialaaaaannn!!" teriak Kenma. Suara tawa Kuroo menggema seantero ruangan bahkan saat manusianya udah keluar kamar untuk buang sampah.

Memang sudah selayaknya seperti ini kan hari-hari mereka?

Mereka abis mandi dan sekarang lagi asyik makan apple pie. Kuroo duduk di tempat tidur, tangannya sibuk ngeringin rambut Kenma yang lagi duduk di bawah di antara kaki Kuroo.

Kuroo menghela napas. Kenma menoleh menghadap Kuroo, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"I still can't forgive myself for letting you go," bisik Kuroo.

Kenma berdiri, memegang wajah laki-laki yang dia sayang setengah mati ini dengan kedua tangannya.

**𝘈 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦.**

"So don't ever do that again," ucapnya pelan.

Kenma mencium dahi Kuroo, kerutan di antara alisnya, ujung hidungnya.

**𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶.**

Bibirnya menyapu alis Kuroo, bayangan hitam di bawah matanya, bibir merahnya.

**𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴**

**𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦.**

Setelahnya tidak ada kata-kata. Hanya erangan dan rasa yang 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘢, tercurah dalam sentuhan.

Keesokan paginya, Kuroo udah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Matanya gak berhenti mandangin Kenma yang lagi tidur nyaman di pelukannya.

Kelopak mata Kenma bergetar, kebuka sedikit.

"Kenma?" sapa Kuroo.

"Siapa lagi, Nyet." jawab Kenma.

Kenma masih ngantuk banget. Dia menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Kuroo. Memeluk Kuroo lebih dekat, lebih erat. 

Kenma tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Kali ini, Kuroo gak akan kemana-mana.

"Kuroo, lo nggak jogging pagi ini?" tanya Kenma. Matanya masih merem.

"Nggak lah, enakan pelukan gini. Lo tau nggak sih Ken kenapa gue jogging tiap pagi?"

Kenma langsung melek, mandang Kuroo yang lagi tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa emang?" tanyanya heran.

"Lo cantik banget klo lagi tidur, Ken. Tiap pagi gue menderita banget. Makanya gue jogging tiap pagi, melampiaskan 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘪. Sekarang ngapain jogging lagi? Mending olahraga yang lain, kan?" celotehnya sambil mengangkat alisnya, mengundang.

Yak! Bantal super gede Kenma langsung melayang ke kepalanya Kuroo.

* * *

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ❤❤


End file.
